everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Jillian Beanstalk/cartoon
Jillian Beanstalk debuted in the [[Ever After High (cartoon)|'cartoon series']] in the Chapter 4 TV special "Dragon Games", which premiered on January 29, 2016. She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 4 Webisodes Jillian is caught by Melody Piper's musical spell and is withing the dancing crowd. Jillian succeeds at her most recent attempt to break the record of beanstalk climbing and sealth gathering magical items from Beanstalk High, these items being the giant's golden goose and harp. After she heroiacally comes back down in a parachute and the crowd engulfs her with cheers, she approaches Humphrey, who begs her to teach her how to be brave. While initially she isn't fond of the idea, she's lured in by Humphrey's bean offering. She takes him to a tall tower to face his fear of heights, but he's too terrified, so she takes him to a lower balcony instead. He's still scared, so she resorts to teach him beanwtalk climbing, which he isn't good at either, so she decides to finally tell him that maybe that heights are not where his talents lie and that he should explore what he's more adversed at. She is shocked when her class is interrupted by Humphrey's brave action to try to climb the Beanstalk by himself, after her words, and she rushes to help him, and when she gets there she finds him hanging of a falling branch and commands him to jump to her, but when he's to afraid, he decides to put herself in danger to call out for his inner bravery but getting hersef hanging by her feet, in a similar branch. The plan works and she's saved by Humphrey, and after congratulating him, she jumps with him off the Beanstalk and the two fall safely to the ground, through a parachute, where a cheering crowd awaits the two. TV specials After the school is set into chaos and havoc by the Evil Queen and lifted in the sky, Jillian hears her tell Faybelle Thorn to block any possible escape point from the floating dungeon, and, when she notices a distressed Humphrey Dumpty, she throws down magical beans which grow into a giant beanstalk. However, Faybelle blocks the way with one of the dark dragons. When Faybelle is out with the evil dragons, however, Jillian guide a group of students and they flee via beanstalk into the Enchanted Forest, where she attends Apple's funeral. She watches Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast on her tablet. Once the school is restored to its natural order, she hugs Farrah Goodfairy and Nina Thumbell. Notes * Jillian has darker skin and makeup in the cartoon than her doll. * Jillian has lighter hair on the doll than in the cartoon. Gallery Webisode Gallery Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian.png Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian 2.png Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey and Jillian.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian 3.png Beanstalk Bravado - Darling, Meeshell and Jillian.png Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian and Melody.png Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian 4.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Magic Beans.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian and Humphrey.png Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian 5.png Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian 6.png Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian 7.png TV special gallery Dragon Games - students have escaped.jpg Dragon Games - girls watching intently.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Jillian and O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Epic Winter - Justine, Meeshell, Farrah, Nina and Jillian.png Epic Winter - Holly, Poppy, Justine , Nina and Jillian.png Epic Winter - Jillian and Jack Beanstalk.png epic winter - dexter, blondie, sparrow, jillian, hunter and duchess.jpg epic winter - jillian, hopper and humphrey.png Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters